Broken Open
by BraveRadin
Summary: She reached out for him, felt his fingers slip through her hand. They shouldn't be doing what they're doing, but how could something so wrong feel so right?
1. Preface

**Author's Note: **Hi again, guys! I don't really know what's inspired me to write this, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Reviews make me write faster ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the obvious ones, they're owned by whoever the hell owns them now.

**Summary: **She reached out for him, felt his fingers slip through her hand. They shouldn't be doing what they're doing, but how could something so wrong feel so right?

* * *

The silence was suffocating. The unknown was blinding. Desperately trying to see through the smoke, to see the one she loved, but he wasn't there. A sear of pain ripped through her, all they had worked for, all they had hoped, was nothing. His naivety and love for her had blinded him, when he needed his sight the most.

And yet, she did not feel guilty, she did not regret chancing upon him, letting her guard down. He had proven to her that she shouldn't judge people for who they are. He opened a whole new life for her, opened her eyes.

And now he was gone, and she had let him go.

Through the numbness, she felt whispers in her head, cautious murmurings, but they didn't mean anything. Hot tears blinded her further; the pain was becoming too real. Sinking to the ground, she felt for anything, anything, to help her feel better.

But there was only him.

And he was not there.

* * *

Remember: Reviews = Faster upload!

**BraveRadin**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Wow. I can't believe the response this got! I want to say a very big thank you to all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited- it really made my day! Now, as promised, a super fast update! Insomnia's working well for me...

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the obvious ones, they're owned my Stephanie Meyer and Paramount. Which sucks.

* * *

A new day, a new chance to screw things up; that's my motto.

And, one way or another, it usually goes that way.

"Miss Clearwater, I assume since that you are so informed in the facts of the earth around us, you find it easy to take a break from class?" My super nice science teacher brought me back to reality

"Um, yeah,"

"So you'll be able to tell us what a fracture is?"

I shrugged, not even bothering to pretend I was involved.

"Pay more attention, Leah." She turned to pray on another unlucky classmate

I sighed, today was turning out like so many others. It was barely 10 in the morning and it was already edging to the 'Top 10 Worst Days of My Life', the first being when I phased for the first time. Believe me, I'm happy with what I've got in life, but being a werewolf is not one of my favorite parts of life. Part wolf, part girl. How am I ever going to live that one down?

But then was the constant monologues about how 'That Person' was the center of your entire existance, thanks to the guthat had imprinted.

Another part of wolf-life I didn't like, was the fact I had a direct line to the thoughts of the guy that shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces.

Fun.

Nearly a year has passed since Renesmee was born, and accompanied it a very long stretch of nothingness. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have a break from your average bloodsucker running rampant in town, but the silent stretch that followed the Volturi's departure was nearly unbearable. Where were all the bloodsuckers? I began almost _willing _a vampire to concoct a quest for revenge, and drop in for a couple humans, and we ripped them to shreds. But there was nothing.

For a short while school was my savior. For a few hours five days a week I could detach myself from everything going on, to focus on things other than the constant chatter in the back of my mind. But, even school gave way to the boredom.

Clap for the she-wolf.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Seth, don't forget to do your homework before heading to Sam's."

I don't get it. How is that my mom is ten times cooler with the whole wolf thing than I am? Then again, she didn't have to deal with being a walking ball of fur, so maybe it did make sense.

I had no homework, none that I intended on doing, so I headed straight to Ground Zero, the Base Camp.

It was pouring down, as usual, but I couldn't be bothered driving, so I phased instead. I have to admit, the whole turn-into-a-wolf-whenever-you-want thing is pretty cool.

Within minutes, I was back to my human self, surrounded by boys stuffing their faces.

"That's gross," I commented, watching Paul shove nearly a whole bun into his mouth in one go

"You're just jealous, Leah," He retorted

"Yeah, sure thing." I shot him a glare

I lapsed into silence, not paying attention to the conversation the boys were having.

"Leah, would you like a slice of cake?" Emily asked

I nodded shortly. Emily was the one who was most sympathetic to the whole only-girl-in-the-pack plight, but try as I might, I could never really be anything more than civil to her. Shame.

"Here you go," She set the plate in front of me

"Thanks," I muttered

"Hey, how come Leah gets the cake?" Embry asked

So Emily had to give them the rest of her freshly baked cake.

Typical.

"Sam?" She noticed him standing in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"They're back,"

"What? A bloodsucker?" Paul didn't have to sound so overjoyed

Sam nodded, "We've never come across him before, but it wasn't random. He knows how to avoid being seen, and knows were to go. Nearly caused the Cullen's some grief."

He didn't elaborate any further, but I knew.

They had gone after Chief Swan.

We had to wait until the rest of the pack had congregated at Ground Zero before Sam would give us the full low-down.

"They slipped in from North, and followed along the border, toeing the line. They stayed in our territory until the last possible place, and then crossed over. They went to Bella's old house, but the Cullen's realized he was there before he could do any damage."

I frowned, we'd been sure anyone wishing Bella and Chief Swan harm had been eliminated. Was it possible that that Victoria woman had created one other, but he'd been left out of battle? Sure, the prospects of it was a little far-fetched, but it's not hard to bridge the gap. Perhaps he didn't know that she had been changed into one of them, and he was going to run into trouble.

Sounded like just what the doctor ordered.

We were ordered to be on high alert until we caught him. We all got assigned different areas to sentry, I was saved until last.

"Leah, I want you to go home and watch there."

I snorted, "Why, to keep me out of trouble?"

Sam shook his head, "Your's is a good vantage point, and if he comes through again he'll probably pass it, depending he comes the way he went."

OK, so it wasn't so bad. If there was any chance for a fight, I wanted in.

I decided to walk home, it would be easier to not alert any suspicions, incase he was somewhere watching. I commended myself for such smart thinking.

"Damn it," In my daydreaming, I'd missed the turnoff, "I really need to stop doing that."

With all senses on edge, I turned down the next alleyway, making sure I wasn't being followed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I turned slowly, praying that it wasn't what I thought it was.

I was right.

It was him.

The vampire.

* * *

**Author's Note: A little bit of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Reviews are kindness...**

**BraveRadin**


End file.
